


Grief

by Emmeebee



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Family, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmeebee/pseuds/Emmeebee
Summary: Chrom struggles to come to terms with Emmeryn's death.





	Grief

Grief closes in like a solar eclipse,  
blocking out all hope and light,  
but she shines as bright as stars  
and guides him through the night.  
Her faith in him doesn't waver,  
even when his has burned away,  
for she looks up at him like a hero  
whose heart will never stray.

Three turned to two in a moment  
that will haunt them both to their graves,  
but she will always remind him  
they are more than their worst mistakes.  
It's hard to move on, whatever that means,  
when he bears the brunt of the blame,  
but he has to move on or be left behind  
in a nightmare that will never change.

She says it's time to stand up now  
as a brother, lover, leader, and friend  
and not let this be the moment  
that pulls them all down in the end.  
He's there for her too when she needs him,  
like he has been since she was first born;  
they learn lives come and go in a moment,  
but the memories will never grow worn.

When darkness fades to glorious dawn,  
he takes a breath and looks around,  
and she is right there by his side,  
just waiting for him to be found.


End file.
